Naruto of the Flame
by Eddaara
Summary: Challenge


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This is a challenge for anyone who is interested, be warned there will be plenty of cuss words in this and if I can't help myself, then mini-rants may be incoming. In this Naruto is: a loner, cold, calculating, apathetic (gives less of a fuck than Bush*), semi-insane (he's not going around raping babies or anything, he's just not like most people and his apathy plays a role in this as a lot of things, he just doesn't give a shit about). This naruto is usually silent, and when he does talk, he grunts; not like the Uchiha, it's more like the pyro from team fortress 2. It's up to someone to come up with a backstory for why, but please, /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"PLEASE/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" don't say that it's because on his birthday he got beat by a mob that proceeded to rape him and he screamed so much that his vocal cords gave out. Also I don't know if what I have above already says this but in this, Naruto is a realist, not that overly optimistic FUCK that Kishimoto made him to be. He is paranoid to the core (as any shinobi has a right to be), trusts few (implied), is distant, and is slightly emotionless. By slightly, I mean that he's not an unfeeling brick wall, for example: if you say some dumb shit enough times to him, he will become annoyed; if you try to hit him for no reason, or at all (cough Forehead-chan* cough), he will become irritable/angry with you and probably try to roast your ass with fire or open a good old fashioned can of whoop-ass with you as the can opener. Naruto doesn't really have a moral compass in this, he doesn't kill innocents for no reason but if provoked, anything can happen. He's not above stealing to get something, and he wouldn't even feel guilty about it, he won't really feel guilty about anything. This Naruto doesn't really feel emotions, as i've said earlier, but don't get me wrong, he still has them, but doesn't really feel/pay attention to/even give a fuck about them. Also if you can see his apathy plays a huge role in his personality. He is also lazy, not the kind of lazy where my mom would yell at me from the other room to get her the TV remote and it's literally two feet away from her, this is the type of laziness where: he doesn't want to use any excess energy (also called being fuckin efficient), sleeps when he has nothing to do or just wants to pass time. Speaking of sleeping, he is the lightest sleeper that you'd ever know, to the point that a small gust of wind blowing his hair back and forth would wake him; due to this he doesn't get much sleep, and when he does it isn't for very long (one to two hours at best and minutes at worst). After sleeping like that for his whole life, his body has been accustomed to his lack of sleep and has adapted to where he only needs a couple of hours to sleep to be at his best, the rest of any sleep he gets is just to pass the time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-f5a9cbf1-d77f-2579-8ac7-a7502a408c54" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As I'm typing this I realized that I have a fuckin huge wall of text above me and that I probably should have separated/organized it efficiently into categories such as "Character Description" and such like, but I am a lazy fuck so I'll just start from here./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pairing(s): I'm not a particularly picky person so anything (including harrems) goes except for: Sakura, Hinata (unless written well and not a "creepy" stalker low key fangirl), or Ino (same as Hinata, replacing the "creepy" with useless). Maybe even not have a pairing like so few fanfics nowadays, a pairing just might not work with his personality./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Skills: Uses fire (and should have a strong affinity for it) Stealth-(any actual ninja should have stealth, unlike these samurai-ninjas that Kishimoto gives to us, calling them ninja i.e. ninjas saying "Stop hiding and fight me coward," or "Have some honor." Blasphemy! They're fuckin ninjas, did people actually expect them to fight fair? Also when they announce their attacks like "DYNAMIC ENTRY," and shit like that.) Efficiency during fights and things in general (why in the nine hells do I always see this, I dunno if it's just me, but when I see that a ninja has the drop on someone then goes in for the sneak attack, then kicks them, starting a long ass, filler filled fight; I'm just thinking WTF just fuckin stab them or some shit, why kick him? Yeah, Idk, probably just me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Looks: Wears some sort of flame retardant suit (/spana style="text-decoration: none;" href=" /UCPHyz"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #1155cc; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /UCPHyz/span/aspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" link has been shortened using google link shortener- without the riot helm, shield, and police logo of coarse) that shows no skin, and a gas mask (/spana style="text-decoration: none;" href=" /xQnwHb"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #1155cc; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /xQnwHb/span/aspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;") all under some sort of cloak that touches the ground. Bald headed, pale skin color (same as Sai's) above average height with a lean but muscular build with broad shoulders./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"If anyone has read this far I thank you for taking your time to read this. And if anyone feels like giving this a go then please give me a link or however you title the story. This has been some-random-fool-from-the-internet and I thank you for reading. Also note that everything I've said here is merely what I would have wanted out of this challenge if I had of wrote this and seeing as I'm not writing this, if anyone who wants to write it, think of this as a guideline and that if you go through the trouble to write this, do whatever you want, just PLEASE DON'T MAKE IT A YAOI. I've read so many fanfics that i started out reading them, believing them to be good, they developed a plot line and everything, but low and behold Naruto ends up sitting on Kakashi's lap out of nowhere like Randy Orton and starts making out with him or some shit. It's fuckin weird to me and just ruins the story but hey, to each his own (I don't want to offend anyone). /span/p 


End file.
